


Head over feet

by canyousmellchips



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousmellchips/pseuds/canyousmellchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happens in episode 2.05 after that silly bunny cardigan comes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over feet

**L** aura shifted closer to Carmilla, noticing the vampire had stopped looking at the stars long ago and was staring at her with a small smile on the corner of her lips. The girls had find comfort in the solarium upstairs, with a blanket underneath them, and a glass of champagne that Carmilla had found and brought there before the human had even finished running up the stairs.

She totally lost that race. But that was ok. She felt safe and warm with her head laying on her girlfriend’s lap while the vampire played with the light brown locks of her hair.

The alcohol made her a bit giddy and she was sure her cheeks were burning just from the way the other looked at her, as if she was the most important thing in the world. The stars above them suddenly lost their shine and almost looked pale close to the light that she could see in her lover’s dark eyes. Her arms shivered as she felt the gentle hands going down her arms in a slow gesture.

“Are you cold? We can go inside.” Said Carmilla in a whisper.

Yes, inside. Inside seemed good for Laura. But she was not cold, she never felt warmer. Even after taking the cardigan off, her clothes still felt like suffocating her somehow.

They almost managed to get till the second floor holding hands but then in the middle of the stars, the hand that was holding Laura’s changed her place to her back and she turned fast to meet Carmilla’s lips. There was some despair in those hot, wet kisses that heat up her whole body. Soon the vampire was pulling her to the wall and Laura got her legs between the other girl’s waist, bumping their way through the hall.

She lost herself so much in the moment that when the human finally open her eyes and stopped kissing her girlfriend to breathe again, they were already at their bedroom, the door clicking close. Carmilla sat on the bed with Laura still in her lap, meeting her eyes and smiling openly now. Oh, how Laura loved that smile that was always there only for her in moments like this.

“Do you… Want to talk about this?”, asked the dark haired girl, caressing her cheek to take the messy hair away from her face. Laura smiled thinking that when it came to feelings she was the one that had to press the talking, but when it came to sex suddenly the other girl seemed to care more about her worries. “Come on, buttercup. It’s just me and you now.”

“Remember when I was telling you that it was a bit intimidating that you had centuries of experience?”

“It’s always different, trust me. Not that there were many girls. Not as many as you probably imagined”, answered Carmilla raising her eyebrows wih meaning.

“I don’t care about that. I mean, it’s not about how many girls, it’s about how I may not be that sure about me… Doing this?”

“Have you ever done… This before?”

“There was… This one girl...” Laura blushed and looked down, not really wanting to talk about exes when she was still worked up and wanting the girl in front of her so much, the past didn’t matter to her anymore.

“We are going slow, ok? Don’t be worried about how I feel right now, I want this to be special for you. Because whenever it happens, it’s already the most important for me.”

They kissed again and Laura gasped at the feeling of Carmilla’s tongue even more demanding than ever now. But there was something bittersweet there and she was sure she would never again kiss a girl like this. Her hands crept under the vampire’s black shirt and soon enough the piece of clothing was on the ground. She got up to finish taking the dress and black tights off, making a bit of a slow show to the semi naked girl on the bed who was slipping out of her purple jeans. Carmilla didn’t laugh this time, her eyes were moving to every part of the small girl’s body in front of her. Laura didn’t think her old beige underwear was anything sexy. Not even close to the image of the sexy brunette only in her black underwear but still felt a boost of confidence that she could make the vampire look at her like this.

Laura laid down waiting for Carmilla to go kiss her again and they stay like this in what felt like forever. The last time they had made out for so long was in the barn but even then there wasn’t time enough and too much clothes were still involved. Now she could feel their skin touching everywhere, breasts touching, legs bumping and holding the other. Her body was fire in every place and something inside burned in her center going down to the pulsing between her legs.

At some point, Carmilla got on top of her, finding an angle where she could feel both her cores meeting. She didn’t think it was possible to feel even more fogged up in that moment but then the vampire started to move and her head fell into the mattress with long moans leaving her lips. The bed under them creecked a few times, their bodies intertwined in this sweet agony.

As soon as Carmilla stopped the movements, Laura reached behind her pale back to take off her bra.

“What did I say about slow, cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice right now was probably the hottest thing she ever heard in her life and she thought she wanted to hear more, almost as much as she needed more skin to touch. It was overwhelming how she thought she would probably never have enough.

Laura bit her lip not only a bit embarrassed as she smiled licking a trace from her girlfriend’s neck till the upper side of her breasts. Carmilla got her up enough to take off her bra and Laura bit her shoulder now as soon as she felt a mouth going in one of her nipples.

“Holy fuck.” She didn’t even realize this was coming from her mouth as she said in a breathless voice.

“Hmmm… Someone has a dirty mouth.”

The human girl giggled followed by the low chuckle from the vampire. A tension she didn’t even notice was in her body suddenly left, and Laura stopped to admire Carmilla’s sweaty face. Black fingernails touched her open lips and went painfully slow down her body, going between her breasts, her abdomen and dancing around her underwear, jumping between her thighs.

“Please, Carm.”

“I need you to let me know if I hurt you, ok?” she nodded watching the dark haired girl kissing her fast one last time before finding a place between Laura’s legs, getting her panties finally off of her.

Carmilla’s fingers found her swollen clit first, making small movements down there while the tiny girl arched her back with the anticipation of it all. When tongue came into play she relaxed into the pillow above her head, opening her legs as a welcome to the pleasure.

After a few more minutes, she was panting heavily and could feel hands tracing up till they found her breasts again. She intertwined her own with her girlfriend’s and her moans became louder. Something unlocked inside of her and suddenly it was all shaking legs and hips rocking and the air was lost in the bedroom. There were sucking sounds somewhere under her and nails forcing into her flesh and she didn’t know what was her body or Carmilla’s body anymore with her orgasm reaching a high level.

Laura curled to the side where the vampire was already bringing her to an embrace, her tongue still finishing cleaning her lips. Their kiss was sweeter and slow this time, taking time to feel herself in the other girl’s mouth before resting against the pillow again, too weak to go on.

“I can wait you know.” Came the sound of Carmilla’s voice reassuring her but she could see the heat in her eyes and how her legs tried to friction against the human’s.

Breathing air back to her lungs, Laura tried to calm herself from the high. She wanted to love the other girl and reciprocate everything she made her feel in just a few minutes ago. The kissing started to get more intense again and she brought her left arm under Carm, surprised to find out her black panties where somehow lost now,  while the right hand reached between her legs, finding the sweet spot that was so eagerly waiting for her touch. She took her time to explore that place, wanting to see what would make the vampire moan or gasp, sticking one finger inside of her after a few minutes.

When Laura stroked her at the same time that the second finger went in, Carmilla’s arm jumped to hold her closer and her legs closed between her. The human had to take her hand away for a few seconds to open her lover’s legs again and continue to pump into her center. They kissed awkwardly while trying to moan and feel each other even closer now than before. When the moist walls between Laura’s fingers started to contract she held the body beneath her while Carmilla’s head fell into her neck whispering her name like a prayer, begging her not to stop.

Both the girls fell into the mattress exhausted and breathing fast. Laura started to laugh loud and the other hugged her trying to contain her laughter into their open mouths.

“How are you feeling?” asked Carmilla after a few minutes staring at the beautiful hazel eyes of her tiny human while she touched every small freckle of the vampire’s body, wanting to remember every detail about this later.

“Amazing.”

There was something else in Carmilla’s eyes that intrigued her. Something new that made her insides melt, like they now had a secret only theirs and no one could ever take this away.

“You make me feel alive again.” Laura turned her head up losing herself in that silent moment between them. Her heart jumped a beat at these words. She thought about all those centuries Carmilla had to go through alone, without love or friendship, and she now wanted to give her everything and so much more.

__

Laura woke in the next morning feeling a warm body clutched to her back and fingers sprained between her breasts. She tried to get up and a hand slid closer, she knew Carmilla was just feeling her heartbeats going up at every second but she couldn’t help feeling her skin heat up to the contact.

“Where are you going, creampuff?”

“I’m hungry.”

After a few minutes of trying to get clothes on while the vampire tried to steal kisses and smiles from her they finally got till the first floor and sat together on the couch eating Perry’s brownies. Laura was more energetic than ever this morning and soon enough she got up to try to clean the mess the group had made leaving all the paperwork around the room. She could feel Carmilla’s eyes following her body everywhere till she gave up and fell asleep again.

Images of last night activities filled her head over and over again. She felt like singing or dancing or running around screaming about how happy she was. More than her feelings, she loved how Carmilla was always sweet and caring, hugging and touching her like she could break, but still being rough enough to make her moan at the right time. Laura knew the vampire would never admit this side of her to anyone else, but she definitely was the most adorable girlfriend.

Opening and updating her tumblr while she prepared everything for a new video she noticed the bunny cardigan still at the floor close to the chair. Folding in it between her hands she automatically clicked on Carmilla’s tumblr account, used to always checking what the girl was up, but something surprised her. There was a new video and Laura never thought she would see the person behind her listening to Alanis Morissette, specially that kind of song. Then she saw the date of the post and smiled to herself while she listened to the lyrics, _it was about them last night_. Looking at the couch she could see the small smile playing at Carmilla’s sleeping face, probably half awake knowing what her tiny human was listening to.

Turning her body back to the camera, Laura opened her best smile to start the video.

_“Good morning, everyone! And isn’t it a fantastic day to start taking back our University?”_

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Thank you Melissa for being the beta of this fic and reading my excerpts at every five minutes.


End file.
